


Aren't They Already High School Students?

by Cupckeshrk8D



Series: Prompt Based Yu-Gi-Oh! Stuff [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Puzzleshipping if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupckeshrk8D/pseuds/Cupckeshrk8D
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh one shot based on the promptAll of the characters find themselves living as teenagers in high school for some reason





	Aren't They Already High School Students?

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been writing fanfiction, but pretty much all of it is deliberately bad. And I’m not very happy with the stuff that isn’t. I really want to get better at writing. I want to actually be proud of my fics. So I decided to try and write some Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction this summer. But I found myself with no idea what to write. I can’t do this. I can’t write fanfiction. Yet, before I gave up, I found a way. I decided to challenge myself. I found a fanfic prompt generator. I told myself I had to create a Yu-Gi-Oh one shot for the first prompt that caught my eye. This is the prompt I got.
> 
> All of the characters find themselves living as teenagers in high school for some reason
> 
> I hope this story is good (I legitimately don’t know, I wrote this author’s note before the fic itself). If it is please tell me! If it isn’t, please tell me! Feedback is much appreciated. Even if it’s just to tell me how out of character everyone is, I still want to hear it. I want to get better. Even if this story is garbage, hopefully it will help me improve. Anyway enough rambling, on with the story!

It was nighttime, but not quite at the time when you could actually go to sleep. Sure, you’re tired. Sure, you’d really like to go to bed right now, you need to go to school tomorrow. But despite being supposedly nighttime, it is way to bright. Light seems to spill through your window, making it impossible to close your eyes. Unable to sleep, Yugi Muto lay awake in his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. It had been a couple of weeks since they had returned from Egypt. It had been a couple of weeks since he had said goodbye to his partner. He felt lonely, but it was a strange kind of loneliness. It wasn’t that he was alone. He had friends. Anzu, Jounchi, Honda, and Bakura were there for him, they cared about him. It wasn’t that he was alone. He just missed his partner. He felt slightly guilty about this loneliness. Atem had needed to leave, to move on. He couldn’t have stayed here forever. Yugi turned over, attempting to face away from the window. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to ignore the light. Eventually he was able to fall into a nice dreamless sleep, no worries, no fears, no loneliness. Just sleep.

Once again light was pouring through the window, but now it was sunlight. Yugi’s eyes opened slowly, then darted to the clock. In a few minutes it would begin beeping, in a desperate attempt to wake him, unaware of the fact that he was usually already up by this point. After turning off the alarm, Yugi changed into his school uniform and barreled down the stairs. He shoved a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster and headed over to the fridge to grab the apple juice. He always seemed to be in a rush in the mornings, despite getting up with plenty of time to get ready for school. He turned to the cabinet to grab a glass, and at that moment he heard the toaster ding, his bread now properly toasted. The thing always seemed to finish the moment he turned his back on it. One breakfast later, Yugi Muto was walking out the door and heading to school.

“Hi Yugi!” shouted Anzu, who was waving at him from across the street. She happily bounced across the crosswalk to where Yugi was standing. “You seem excited,” said Yugi. Anzu blushed, stumbling a bit. “It’s just that apparently there’s going to be a foreign exchange student!”

“It seems a bit late for that. We’re already most of the way through the school year,” said Yugi, as he and Anzu continued walking to school. “I wouldn’t call a couple of weeks in most of the way through the school year,” said Anzu, giggling. They walked in silence for a while after that. “I don’t know, it just feels like it’s been longer.” said Yugi, after a while, in an attempt to break the awkward silence. Anzu smiled, “Yeah, it does kinda feel like that. You think you’ve been in school forever, and then you look at the calendar and it turns out you’ve barely started!” The two of them laughed awkwardly for what felt like far too long. “Oh! We’re here.” said Anzu, as they realised they had reached their destination. The two walked in to the school and cheerily waved at Honda and Jounochi, who were already there. The four friends walked together to class, smiling and talking, as Yugi desperately tried to pretend he didn’t feel as uneasy as he did. Something just felt so wrong. He felt so lonely. He didn’t understand. He was with his friends. They were going to school like any other day. It was so perfectly ordinary, yet for some reason that just made this uneasy lonely feeling even more off putting. He felt almost nauseous, but pushed the feeling to the back of his mind so as not to worry his friends.

Yugi sat down at his desk and stared up at the blackboard, hoping that school would manage to successfully distract him from this gut feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. “Class, Before we start there’s a new student joining us as part of a foreign exchange student program.” Whispers erupted throughout the classroom as people began excitedly discussing this piece of information. “Ahem!” the teacher loudly cleared his throat, then began again. “As I was saying, there will be a new student here. He’ll be starting tomorrow.” With that, groans could be heard. “What’s the point of telling us if he’s not actually here yet?” complained one particularly loud student. 

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, being merely a blur. Yugi could barely describe what happened at school. His classes almost seemed to be a vague memory. So was everything that happened after school. He went home, did his homework, and Yugi was about 90% sure that he remembered to eat dinner. Yugi felt like a ghost, just floating through the day. Sure he was there, but he only sort of half remembered it. He collapsed onto his bed, thoroughly exhausted. He did not feel good. Whatever he had eaten for dinner was not sitting right. But luckily Yugi didn’t feel like he was about to throw up, at least not at the moment. He was just really really tired. Unlike the previous night, falling asleep was easy. Unfortunately he was not lucky enough to escape the strange feeling of loneliness that had been following him all day. He had no idea why but he felt so alone. No, it wasn’t that he was alone. He had friends. Anzu, Jounchi, Honda, and Bakura were there for him, they cared about him. It wasn’t that he was alone. He just missed, … he didn’t know what he missed. Something just felt missing. His life was so boring and uneventful. He was just a normal high school student. Yet … it was probably nothing. But still, there was this lingering feeling of loneliness. Like he was missing something, or someone. It made him feel incredibly uneasy.

He awoke the next morning feeling worse than ever. Still, he stubbornly got up to go get his school uniform. However, his plans to go to school despite how horribly sick he felt were thwarted. The moment he stood up the room started spinning violently around him. Collapsing to his knees, his eyes began watering. Why did this all feel so wrong?

Yugi slowly pulled himself up, wiped the tears from his eyes and shuffled slowly to the bathroom.

A short while later he was sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet, scared to move in case his stomach decided it wasn’t yet done tormenting him. Phone in hand, Yugi began scrolling through his contacts looking for Anzu’s number. She didn’t pick up though. Of course, she was at school. “You’ve reached Anzu Makaki’s cell phone. I can’t answer the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep.”

“Hey Anzu it’s Yugi. I’m sick, so could you let me know what homework was assigned today? Thank you.” Yugi slowly started to put his phone down on the counter. For some reason looking at it made him feel even worse. He groaned. This day did not look like it was going to be getting any better. 

Luckily, by the time the afternoon rolled around Yugi had gotten better. Well, at least better enough that he didn’t feel like he was going to throw up if he dared to try to stand up. The gut feeling that everything was horribly, horribly wrong was still there. Yugi had managed to work up the courage to leave the bathroom, and was currently lying in bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. On the floor nearby was the homework Anzu had dropped off earlier. It had been on his desk, and he had been going to go do it, but … he just sort of gave up. The feeling burning inside him wasn’t just loneliness, it was like he had forgotten something important. Something he had promised to never forget.

The day passed by just as uneventfully as the previous day, but instead of speeding by it was painfully slow. He forced himself to trudge through his homework. He eventually reached a point where he felt it was safe to eat something. Eventually it was nighttime and Yugi was asleep, lying in bed, his dreams still seeming to know that something important was missing.

There was an island. He was on said island. That much he could make out. There was someone standing off in the distance. It must be himself, with that crazy hair who else could it be? His vision seemed less blurred now, he could make out others standing nearby. His friends. They were laughing and smiling, though he couldn’t see their faces. He just could tell. It all seemed like some far away memory. But he remembered nothing like this. It was all some strange dream. What was this island? 

He reached his hand out towards the other version of himself. The other Yugi’s head turned. Their eyes briefly met. Looking at the face of his other self felt strange. Weren’t his eyes bigger? Something about that expression just felt off. The other Yugi fully turned towards Yugi, holding out his hand. Their hands met and everything seemed to fade away.

Yugi stumbled forward, falling and unable to grab on to anything to stop himself. He slowly began to pick himself up. His eyes were watering, and it felt like there was something heavy around his neck. Looking down revealed it to be a chain holding a strange gold pyramid. He held it up to get a better look at it. But everything seemed so blurry, it just looked like a golden blob of color against the starry night sky. Through his tears the world was a blurry mess. He sat there for a second, waiting to regain his vision. Once he could see again Yugi realised that the island had faded away to reveal a desert. Off in the distance he could see flashes of light against the dark sky. With a flash everything faded to white, and the dream was over.

Yugi Muto sat up, feeling a lot healthier than he did yesterday. The strange dream he had was nothing more than a hazy memory that was quickly forgotten. He had no idea why he felt like he’d recently been crying. He slowly got his school uniform on and had breakfast, and was eventually walking out the door, ready for school. Waiting at the intersection was Anzu Mazaki, along with someone Yugi didn’t know. “Hi Yugi! I was worried about you yesterday. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now,” said Yugi. Anzu frowned a bit, clearly still worried about him. “I’m okay! Really!” said Yugi as he awkwardly smiled. “Ok Yugi” She gestured towards the person standing next to her. “He’s the foreign exchange student.”

The person standing next to Anzu looked vaguely familiar. Like somebody from a crazy dream.

**“Don’t you remember me partner?”**

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so I set out to write a short one shot and ended writing a story that’s like over three pages. Oh well. I actually had a lot of fun with this, so I think I might do more of these.


End file.
